(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system and a computer readable medium storing a program.
(ii) Related Art
Recently, secure printing systems (or authentication printing systems) for use with image forming apparatuses such as printers have become increasingly prevalent. In secure printing systems, in order to avoid unwanted errors such as leakage of information due to a printed document being left behind and a printed document gone missing due to a mix-up, user identity authentication may be performed on a printer using an integrated circuit (IC) card or the like and only an authenticated user executes printing.